1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to closures formed of flat plastic material for holding closed the necks of flexible bags and to strips of such closures which can be separated by breaking the connections between adjacent closures in the strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-closure strips of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,164,249 and 3,164,250 are well known. These closures are generally made of flat, rigid plastic, and the closures are separated either manually or by machine from the strip by breaking the webs or material which interconnects adjacent closures in the strip. Occasionally, if the machines are not in proper operating condition, the webs or tabs which interconnect adjacent closures will not shear off both of the confronting edges of adjacent closures, leaving the then separated closure with jagged tabs protruding from its edges.
In addition to getting a clean break at the edge of each closure, it is also necessary that the webs, tabs, or other material which interconnects adjacent closures have sufficient strength in strip form that they will not prematurely break or separate during handling, either manually or in the automatic closure-applying machines.